00:00
by 3plusC
Summary: Ding-dong.Ketika Cinderella telah menolak untuk menjalani takdirnya./MikuXKaito/Beware: Oneshot!R2C, absurd,absolutely. ;.;


5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

[….Ketika Cinderella telah menolak untuk menjalani takdirnya.]

* * *

><p>Vocaloid Fanfiction by 3plusC<p>

**Disclaimer**

Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Yamaha Corp.…

(whoever/whatever else that has rights to it! Dx)

* * *

><p><em>Ding-Dong.<em>

12 kali jam berdentang, kau harus pulang. Ya, pulang. Meninggalkan apa yang disebut kemeriahan para bangsawan.

_LOL._

Tapi kau berlari sambil tertawa. Menertawakan Gakupo _Ouji-sama_ yang memandangmu penuh tanda tanya.

Seperti baru sedetik saja dia terpesona melihat wajahmu, penampilanmu. Mengajakmu berdansa, berkenalan tanpa menyebutkan nama-

Sekarang kau tega meninggalkannya dengan (tanpa) air mata.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MENCINTAI PANGERAN, KAU TAHU?"

Teriakmu dari kejauhan. Melemparkan kedua sepatu kaca….tanpa tanggung- tanggung. Membiarkan gaunmu perlahan menghilang seiring percikan kegelapan, emas- perak- platina yang bergelantungan lenyap dari pandangan. Derit permata yang tersusun elegan dalam mahkota berkilauan itu pun..

_Tes!_

Dan hujan pun datang, membuatmu kedinginan dengan keadaanmu sekarang: baju robek yang lusuh, rambut _turquoise_ tanpa ikatan, dan bercabang. Bibirmu tidak lagi kemerahan, tapi disusul kerut- kerut berdatangan. Tapi dari bibir itulah, mengalunkan nada yang selama ini tersimpan, kau dengan pandai memenjarakan, membut dirimu pusing atas kebimbangan. Ya, tidak sekarang, Miku. Tidak sekarang.

* * *

><p><strong>00:00<strong>

**[Did you remember?]**

* * *

><p>Selama <strong>tujuh hari lamanya<strong> 'mereka' bersamanya, sebagai makhluk yang malah menghantuinya, membuatnya merasa takut dan tersiksa atas semua tindakan koersifnya.

Padahal untuk berubah, cara persuasif bisa dibilang berguna. (Ralat) Tapi mereka –terutama 'dia'- menyadarkannya dengan tidak biasa, itu bukan paksa maupun pengaruh sebenarnya.

**[Action!]**

**Hari pertama,** seorang lelaki mendatanginya dengan tiba- tiba, tepat di dalam garasi tua tempat tidur kesehariannya, bersama seorang peri kecil yang sebentar menangis sebentar tertawa. Menunjuknya sebagai Cinderella generasi berikutnya.

Mungkinkah hidup ini bisa tiba- tiba menjadi sebuah fairy-tale, dimana ending selalu hidup bahagia selama- lamanya?

[Iya]

Jawab si peri kecil. _Outfit_ magenta dan tongkat bintang itu membuatnya tampak nyata. Dengan bibir mungil dia berceloteh ria soal kisah Cinderella, memperkenalkan diri sebagai seorang partner gadis sengasara, yang akan cuma- cuma membantunya menemukan kebahagiaan.

_Oh, Cinderella? Sungguh kisah yang bahagia bukan? Tidakkah setiap gadis menginginkannya, apalagi kau seorang gadis kaya, ditinggal mati kedua orang tua, yang dilempar menjadi seorang pembantu rumah tangga oleh ibu tiri yang tak punya hati, bersama dua anak kembar ramai yang selalu mengganggu tiap kesempatan ada?_

Miku. Menjawab dengan tegas dan muka yang penuh syukur: Aku menerima kalian dengan senang hati! Tuhan, terima kasih!

_CUT!_

[Tidak]

Lelaki itu bertampang bodoh –awalnya-, namun mendadak psikopat untuk sementara. Bagaimana tidak? Dia menarik peri kecil dan beragumen dengan antusiasnya, bahwa dia (memang dia siapa? dia apa?) tidak sudi memberi bantuan secara cuma walau hanya sedikit polesan untuk pesta dansa yang berlangsung tujuh hari lagi (baca: tertera di undangan yang tergeletak di meja ibu tiri)

Ternyata, ya, lelaki bernama Kaito itu adalah perimu yang sebenarnya. Meski tanpa sayap yang menghiasi punggung lebarnya. Lantas, siapa peri kecil bernama Teto? Oh, dia hanya peri pelajar yang gagal menjadi _partner_ Cinderella, karena si gadis telah terlebih dahulu sengsara, sementara dia masih pelajar yang tidak berguna.

_Oh,_ apalah itu, ternyata perhitungan peri- peri di awan masih dalam kuasa Tuhan. Bagaimana Cinderella yang dulu? Yang dengan senangnya menaiki kereta kuda, dengan sepatu kaca dan lembaran cinta dengan pangeran pujaan- _Ah,_ itu hanya kebetulan.

Yang pasti: Miku. Mulai detik itu juga HARUS BERUSAHA DENGAN TANGANNYA SENDIRI merebut semua hak yang telah diambil dari kehidupannya. Dengan tangannya sendiri, harus memenuhi beberapa syarat untuk mendapatkan bantuan yang sebenarnya:

1. Bantah dia: Ibu tirimu, Nyonya Besar Meiko. Gelorakan pemberontakan atas sepuluh tahun penjajahan ini! Buat dirinya percaya kau akan berubah.

2. Marahi mereka: Dua adik tirimu, Rin dan Len yang senantiasa merebut hak atas kesenanganmu di rumah mewah ini. Buat mereka hormat padamu, sebagai kakak.

3. Benahi penampilanmu: Lihat mukamu yang udik, rambut yang tak terawat menjalar liar, pakaian compang- camping, dan…setidaknya, buat dirimu wangi!

4. Benahi kelakuanmu: Berandal! Kabur diam- diam hanya untuk ngobrol bersama tetangga masa kecilmu, pelipur lara yang terus menyemangatimu namun tak dihiraukan; Gumi? Bisakah mengurung diri di perpustakaan…_Hei,_ sejak ibu galak itu ada kau tidak sekolah. Mau jadi apa, kau?

5. Belajarlah: serius sebagai seorang _lady_ maupun intelek. Pangeran tidak akan melirikmu di pesta dansa.

6. Sudah? Konflik berdatangan mulai sini sampai sana? Pertahankan, karena pada titik puncaknya-lah keajaiban akan datang.

Lakukan dalam tujuh hari, selesai tepat pesta dansa. Protes? Baca buku panduan peri dan kau tahu akibatnya.

_Wow,_ saat itu Miku mengumpat dengan kesalnya.

**Hari kedua, **Mulai syarat pertama. Dengan berani Miku sudah menolak untuk sekedar merapikan _frill-dress_nya. Okelah, wanita berambut cokelat pendek nan seksi (coret bila perlu) itu boleh menghukummu dengan mengeluarkan jajaran mafia-oh-_bodyguard_ yang disewanya sejak menginjakkan kaki di kediaman keluarga, atau membuatmu digosipi seantero pelayan rumah yang puluhan jumlahnya.

Dengan mengatakan _Aku tak sudi lagi denganmu_, babak belur-lah akibatnya. Dan pergi dengan kesal melihat Kaito dan Teto bersantai di garasi'kamar'tua sambil menikmati es krim yang entah diperoleh dari mana. _Oh-Oh_. Jadi begitukah peri seharusnya? Menikmati sang calon Cinderella sengsara baru membantunya. Licik sekali..

Tapi, lagi- lagi, Kaito menatapmu dengan _death-glare_ super indah. Teruskan, katanya. Oke, Miku bisa membuat ibu tiri itu frustasi kalau ia mau. Sayang ia tak mau.

Dipikirannya, percuma. Lebih baik aku diam saja menunggu sengsara. Nanti toh datang juga. Lidah menjulur, tebak apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Aura gelap muncul, Kaito malah membuat Miku secara tidak langsung mencari masalah dengan ibu_-coret_ tante-tante galak itu sesering mungkin. Seharian.

**Hari ketiga, **Adik kembar. Mereka lebih muda. Tapi (_OH-MY-GOD_) kelakuannya…

Yang laki- laki nakalnya tidak _ketulungan_. Membuat Miku lebih sering kena marah jadinya..(padahal dia bukan _baby-sitter_, bukan?)

Yang perempuan itu centil, hobi dandan (_oh,_ dia dewasa terlalu cepat, padahal usianya baru empat belas) dan yang terpenting…terobsesi menikah dengan pangeran.

Apa telah diceritakan undangan dipercepat? _Oh_-gawat. Pesta dimulai hari itu juga! Bersiap-siap-siap! Miku gelagap, tapi Teto mencoba menenangkan: Percaya, Pangeran tidak akan menemukan jodohnya hari ini. _*wink*_

Kaito membenarkan dengan senyum inosen khas. Senyum yang membuatnya terperosok dalam jurang masalah (lagi).

Karena mengelak melayani puteri kecil Rin, fatal. Harusnya semua gadis WAJIB datang. Kini hanya harapan tanpa harapan. Padahal Miku, dia mengakui ketampanan pangeran itu: putera mahkota tunggal itu, yang ia tahu baik hati, bijak, dan tidak pernah ragu.

Babak belur lagi. _Plus_ pakaian yang basah. Diceburkan dalam kolam itu tidak asyik.

**Hari Keempat, **cukup pemberontakan. Bersyukur ternyata prediksi benar, Rin pulang dengan tangisan hebat, ibu tiri yang menjewer Len karena jadi pengacau. Oh, _sister-complex_ itu benar adanya, kedengarannya Len menendang 'barang' Pangeran saat mengajak Rin berdansa. Membuat adanya harapan dengan diadakannya pesta lagi tiga hari depan. _PERFECT._

Sekarang saatnya perbaikan. Teto yang kecil itu, mangajarimu menjadi cantik. Merawat kuku, rambut, wajah, segalanya. Hampir saja peri kecil itu menggunakan sihirnya kalau- kalau si lelaki ber_outfit full-blue_ itu datang dengan…seperti biasa. Peraturan. Hasilnya? Cukup, Miku bisa mengingat cara berdandan dengan baik, membuatnya rindu akan hadirnya sosok Ibu. _Ah,_ serta Ayah dan Kakak, yang meninggal secara misteriusnya.

_Voila! Average,_ lah. Setidaknya Len cukup terkesima, begitu pula pelayan- pelayan yang melihatmu (mencoba) berjalan anggun menuju perpustakaan, belajar hal- hal baru, termasuk buku panduan khusus yang (katanya) didatangkan dari langit: _How to be a Cinderella._ _Oh, sweet._

**Hari kelima,** nampaknya orang- orang disekitar gerah melihat perubahan, atau bisa dibilang pemberontakan Miku. Apa salahnya seorang gadis tujuh belas tahun menjadi lebih cantik dan pintar bicara. Ah, bagaimana ibu tiri menamparnya dan dibalas dengan tarikan di rambut si empunya.

Belajar, belajar, belajar. Lalu, Ah, senangnya memiliki kesempatan menasehati adik tiri. Miku yakin 80% syarat telah terpenuhi. Yang membuat Miku senang, ia ternyata bisa melakukan semua ini dengan tangannya sendiri! Hal yang selama ini dianggapnya mustahil…

Kebanggaan tersendiri itu mendorongnya menemui Gumi yang telah lama tak berjumpa, lewat pintu alternatif diam- diam (penjaga gerbang sangat merepotkan). Miku menunggu di danau dekat rumah mereka berdua, yah, itu tempat kesukaan Gumi, sehari- hari, anak kalem yang kaya- raya, peduli, namun terkekang oleh keluarga. Mengingat dirinya mantan orang kaya, tidak peduli, tapi tetap dikekang atau disiksa…_._Air mata menetes dengan seksama.

Sialnya, Gumi tidak datang juga, yang hadir malah manusia berambut jingga dengan senyum mempesona. Turun dari kuda putih dengan mengusapkan sapu tangan di pelupuk matanya- Siapa?

Lelaki misterius itu menanyakan rumah, atau lebih tepat, adik tirinya. Ia menjawab sekenanya. Gugup oleh pria tampan di depannya. Ah, pergi seketika. Dan orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya muncul tiba- tiba: Kaito. Tumben tak bersama Teto. Ternyata ia menyampaikan waktunya kurang sedikit, dan ia mengingatkan, syarat cukup, tinggal menunggu perkembangan selanjutnya…dan…dia pergi dengan cueknya.

Sebenarnya, dia tidak melakukan apa- apa dibanding Teto, hanya mengawasi, apa dia benar- benar peri? Disaat pertanyaan membayanginya, Gumi datang, dipeluknya, dan diceritakan semuanya, hari yang indah untuk bercerita.

**Hari keenam, **Miku merasa bahagia, sebab hari- hari yang dilaluinya. Namun muram seketika tatkala mendengar percakapan keluarga tirinya:

Kemarin. Pangeran kemari. Menawarkan hal paling luar biasa untuk keluarga mereka. Pa-pangeran katanya? Maksudnya orang barambut jingga yang kemarin?

Dia akan menunggu saat pesta dansa berikutnya. Meski orang tua yang percaya pada legenda Cinderella tidak menyetujuinya, _whatever_, dia jatuh cinta pada Rin, intinya.

_CUT?_

[Apa kau akan menyerah? Ini belum selesai, drama masih dalam proses.] Mungkin jajaran para peri mengatakan demikian. Namun hatinya sakit, sakit, sakit.

Cinderella tak akan bersatu dengan pangeran, karena pangeran telah menemukan Cinderella dalam hatinya sendiri. Haruskah ia mendatangi pesta dansa yang bukan untuk dirinya? Haruskah?

Teto kecil, peri yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya, mencoba menyemangatinya. Bahwa semua telah ditata sedemikian rupa, tak akan ada yang meleset, apalagi gagal.

"Bohong. Aku akan menyerah, kalian hanya sepasang makhluk yang ber_cosplay_-ria. Menebarkan harapan- harapan palsu bagi semuanya." Miku menahan amarah, "Aku tak percaya kalian lagi." Katanya.

Ah, disaat itu juga, keluarga tiri menghadangnya. Terutama, ibu tiri ter_cinta-sayang_nya

"Untung kau kemarin tak ada, pembantu tersayang. Pangeran secara eksklusif menyerahkan undangan emas bagi kita, oh- kecuali KAU. Mungkin kita harus menunggu beberapa tahun, karena Rin kecil masih muda dan punya masa depan cerah. Tapi kau? Apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang? Kita tidak akan membawamu."

_Ha-ha-ha-ha._

* * *

><p>Mungkinkah hidupmu akan ditelantarkan, mati dalam kebebasan yang mengerikan. Dalam pikiran yang berputar kau berpikir mengenai masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan. Kata 'harusnya' berkali- kali terujar darimu:<p>

Harusnya nasibku tidak seperti ini. Harusnya semua harta benda, semua canda dan tawa, pengetahuan dan kebahagiaan, ini milikKU. MilikKU.

Apa kau akan mati bersama keluargamu dalam keadaan tak berdaya dan sama misteriusnya?

Kaito meninggalkanmu dengan muka yang dipalingkan, setelah menasehatimu bermacam- macam. Memang benar mereka yang datang adalah _partner_, yang siap membantumu menemukan kehidupan. Membantu dan bukan merubah. Tapi, setidaknya kalimat terakhir itu menusuk jiwa raga:

"Kau berharap dan berusaha tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya."

Teto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, "Seandainya saja aku bisa."

* * *

><p><strong>Hari ketujuh, <strong>malam utama. Dimana Miku berdiam dalam garasi tua tanpa melakukan apa- apa. Sudah pasti ia tidak datang, apalagi menemui pangeran.

07:00 PM

Padahal keluarga tirinya dengan tawa canda bersiap meninggalkan mansion mewah, dengan kereta kuda berlapis cahaya menuju ke istana. Bertanya, bagaimana reaksi pihak istana, ya? Pangeran sampai- sampai datang kerumah kita~

Setidaknya wajah cemberut itu ada, tebak siapa?

Yang pasti bukan Miku, karena ia kini merana. Nyonya Meiko memanggilnya kemudian, tidak untuk ikut, tapi untuk membereskan semua pekerjaan. Ya, pelayan wanita, bahkan penjaga, ikut semua. Gumi mungkin juga ikut, walau sebenarnya tidak suka pesta dansa.

Ah, malam ini akan jadi malam yang sempurna, jika…

Ia ada didalamnya.

_Tes!_

Tangisan.

"Padahal aku sudah melakukan apa yang peri perintahkan…"

...Apa ini semua hanyalah sebuah permainan?

…

"Baik, sekarang aku akan membantumu."

Pada.…AKHIRNYA.

Kaito tersenyum kearahmu, dan itu bukan kepalsuan. Teto, dimana dia? Ternyata, gilirannya telah mencapai _limit_, sekarang adalah saat untuk peri biru bercengkrama.

_Dengan sedikit petikan tangan, berubah._

* * *

><p>[Sekarang, kau bahagia, bukan?]<p>

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

4

.

5

Kareta kuda berjalan, sampai dengan tenang. Kemudian:

Datang mempesona dengan kilau kecantikan. Sepatu kaca, gaun berwarna biru muda, _ah_, persis seperti Cinderella.

Kau memukau ribuan tatapan mata satu jam sebelum tengah malam. Waktunya sedikit, tapi kau buat seluruh manusia di istana terbelalak, tak berkedip.

"Siapa makhluk indah itu?"

Pangeran pun berhenti menengadahkan tangan di depan adik tirimu tersayang. Berjalan elegan menuju tubuhmu yang gemetaran.

"CINDERELLA!"

Teriak dua orang bermahkota di atas sana. Rupanya Ratu dan Raja telah menemukan gadis yang menjadi impian mereka, permaisuri untuk sang putera mahkota, gadis dalam legenda seperti yang dikatakan peramal kerajaan.

"Cinderella?"

Kau harus tersenyum sekarang, satu jam sebelum kau pergi dari istana, dan pangeran akan mencari pasangan sepatu kaca. Tapi sialnya, kau ingat apa yang dia katakan, apa yang peri-mu katakan, apa yang KAITO katakan.

* * *

><p><em>"Aku sudah melaksanakan semua syarat, bukan?"<em>

_"Satu lagi, maka semua akan selesai."_

_"Apa itu?"_

_"Kau..akan tahu setelah bertemu pangeran. Itu bukan syarat yang penting, tapi selama kau menjadi Cinderella, itu harus ada."_

_"Ah? Begitukah?"_

_"Ya. Dengan begini tugas kami selesai sudah, setelah ini aku akan menjadi parter untuk Cinderella- Cinderella lain di seluruh dunia, bersama kawan- kawan para peri."_

_"…."_

_"..Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini, terima kasih. Ingat, pukul dua belas malam, setelah itu, semua akan berjalan sesuai perkiraan."_

_Terima kasih. Terima kasih._

_"Kami hanya membantumu, tapi ditanganmulah semua keputusan, ditangan Tuhanlah semua akan ditentukan. Kau sudah berusaha, karena menunggu kebahagiaan itu sia- sia. Sekarang, berangkatlah. Tunjukkan wajah bahagiamu pada kami saat upacara pernikahan."_

* * *

><p>.. Terima kasih. Terima kasih.<p>

Selamat tinggal.

Syarat ketujuh adalah, muncul saat menatap pangeran: Kau harus jatuh cinta padanya.

Dan kau memikirkan dia. Senyum terakhirnya. Senyum terakhir kalian.

00:00

_Ding-Dong_

Kaleidoskop tujuh hari pemulihan kepercayaan diri dan kekuatan. _Did you remember?_

Lelaki bermuka dua yang mengawasimu, itu?

Kenapa kau memikirkannya?

Sekarang, setelah berlari, dan menagis ditengah hujan. Kau menutup muka, dan mendesah, kenapa tidak sejak sebelumnya sadar.

Tujuh hari lalu kau berharap bahagia, menjadi Cinderella dengan semua usaha.

Kini kau mengurungkan niat dan mengelak menjalani takdir di depan mata.

[…_Oh,_ hidup memang aneh. Atau memang manusia selalu _plin- plan_?]

_Tes!_

Dan hujan pun datang, membuatmu kedinginan dengan keadaanmu sekarang: baju robek yang lusuh, rambut _turquoise_ tanpa ikatan, dan bercabang. Bibirmu tidak lagi kemerahan, tapi disusul kerut-kerut berdatangan. Tapi dari bibir itulah, mengalunkan nada yang selama ini tersimpan, kau dengan pandai memenjarakan, membut dirimu pusing atas kebimbangan. Ya, tidak sekarang, Miku. Tidak sekarang.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

.

.

_CUT!_

**00:00**

**[Cukup sampai disini]**

* * *

><p>Berhati- hatilah. <em>Love-affair<em> itu bisa muncul kapan saja. Apalagi kau Cinderella dan perimu adalah seorang pria.

Bisa jadi semua berakhir salah, bahkan Romeo dan Cinderella pun tak pantas menjadi judulnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Author's Note:**

KECEPETAN! GILA! ABSURD! SILAKAN LEMPAR SAYA KEMANA-MANA! Q.Q

Bagi siapa saja yang pernah baca R2C yang saya del karena sesuatu *nangis*, ini rangkumannya. Capek ;_; jadi buat oneshot saja #plakk Mumpung lagi encer(?) dan saya lagi kabur dari fandom Hetalia..(males cari referensi, kamsudnya :P) Yay! _Comeback_ itu asyik~! (meski diksi ikut terpengaruh juga ==a)

Banyak banget yang diilangin dari aslinya, bahkan konflik pun gak ada ;_; ukh Gomen... Padahal pengen ada hint kagaminecest jugah! =3= #plakk

Bingung? Gak puas? Ah, saya juga kok..==;

Review..?


End file.
